


A Feast for One

by Miragefiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ClaudelethNSFW week, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: Claude returns from some time away and surprises Byleth in bed. They become reacquainted rather quickly.Quick and dirty smut to ring in the new year!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	A Feast for One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #ClaudelethNSFW week on Twitter! I didn’t have the time to write a fic for each prompt so this is all five in one. Probably some of the smuttiest smut I’ve ever written. Enjoy. ;)

He slowly lifted the latch and carefully opened the shutters. Through the panes of colored glass he could see that the curtains were drawn, so he took his time easing open the window, silently sliding it up just enough so he could draw aside the fall of thick fabric and slip inside. The floor of the room was lushly carpeted, so his boots barely made a sound as he picked his way across the room to the bed. 

She was still asleep, her face still and slack, dark lashes stark against her pale cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed sleep-deep breaths, lips soft and pink and mesmerizing. He stared at her, warmth blossoming across his chest.

It was only thanks to his singular focus and oft-tested ability to read any faint, minuscule change in her expression that he noticed half a second before she woke up and was able to jump back as the sword she had hidden under her pillow uncoiled like a snake and came to rest a hair's breadth from his throat.

“Woah, woah!” he exclaimed, feeling a sweat break out on his brow. “It’s me!”

Her expression cleared instantly, large eyes focusing on him through the early morning gloom. Her sword clattered to the ground. 

“Claude!”

“Byleth,” he said with a nervous grin. “When did you start sleeping with a blade?”

“I’ve done so since I was thirteen. Besides, with you gone it was either that, or sleep alone,” she said smoothly, eyes sparkling in the near darkness. “You didn’t leave me much choice, did you?”

He laughed. “I’m here now, aren’t I?

“...You are indeed.”

With that, her cool, stoic expression broke into a smile brighter than any star. “Welcome back.”

She stood up, white nightgown flowing around her body like a fine silk wave, and embraced him with some force, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

She kissed him deeply, her warm, lithe form so alive and wanton underneath him he felt like pinching himself to take sure this wasn’t a dream. She smelled sweet and clean, the familiar scent of her bath soap a balm to his lonely soul. 

“Mm I’ve missed you,” he sighed against her mouth, “So much.”

She grasped his neck with both hands to pull him down again. “Show me,” she said, voice a desperate whisper. “Show me how much you missed me.” 

He shivered. “Gladly.”

He sat back to take off his jacket. A breeze blew in from the open window, sweeping aside the curtains to let the warm golden light of sunrise fall over her reclining form. 

He had never considered himself a praying man, but the sight of the perfect rosy peaks of her breasts through the thin silk of her nightgown was a near religious experience. 

She reached down, crossing her arms over her body and lifted up the hem of her dress, pulling it slowly up the milky expanse of her long, powerful legs, over the artful curves of her hips, then allowing the generous weight of her breasts to spill free.

It was enough to make a man feel right worshipful. 

He divested himself of the rest of his clothes with haste, much less gracefully than she had, but when he was done he felt her gaze on him like a physical touch, sweeping up and down his body with the heat of a wildfire. 

He tried to come up with something clever to say, but was stifled into awed silence when she sat up and slid towards him to run a hand up the muscles of his thigh. 

“Byleth...”

She said nothing, but he watched her face carefully as she gazed at him, her eyes large and intent as they swept down his chest and abdomen to settle on his cockstand, already heavy and hard for her, upright and straining against his belly.

She bit her lip and the mere sight of it made him twitch. 

“You have missed me, haven’t you?” she breathed, eyes hooded and cheeks pink. 

“Y-yeah, I—Ah!“

Her hand slid up his thigh and he nearly choked as her fingers ran over the length of him. Her palms were very warm, her touch not shy but not rough either - almost searching and thoughtful, as if she wanted to memorize every inch of him. Her hands, both of them now, ran over him, cupping, squeezing, stroking with her fine-boned, lightly-calloused fingers. He leaned back, head lolling slightly as she moved closer, pulling his legs up over her own and spreading him beneath her. All the blood in his body seemed to be in his cock now, thrumming and pulsing under her touch. He felt drunk with it all. She could do anything, anything to him right now in this moment and he’d welcome it.

He loved the way her hands looked wrapped around him, sure and steady as if she held the hilt of a sword. She gave him another firm stroke, thumb tracing the sensitive underside of his head, making him twitch again and start to drip.

“Ah, Byleth... That...”

He looked up at her face and his breath caught again. Her eyes were hooded and dark, expression flushed and intent, lips parted, a goddess deep in contemplation of her unworthy human mate. 

“Gods, you’re incredible,” he sighed. 

When she looked up and met his eyes, the heat that passed between them burned like the sun. 

His body felt like it moved on its own. He was touching her, his hands cupping the soft mounds of her breasts, lifting her whole body up and onto him. He wanted her, wanted her above him, wrapped around him, her otherworldly visage brought back down to reality to sit on his cock and be filled with earthly pleasures.

But first he wanted to taste her, kiss her all over, down her neck and between her breasts, the soft pillows of flesh pressing on the sides of his face. He rolled her nipples in his fingers, sucking, and squeezing until they were hard and red, Byleth moaning and gasping under the onslaught. 

He kissed down her belly, the slight dip of her navel, running his fingers through the small garden of soft curls nestled between her legs. The tender cleft below was flushed pink and glistening wet. He blew on her gentjy and earned a satisfying shiver. He used both hands to slowly spread her, his mouth watering at the view of her blooming open like a flower. He made a sound low in his throat and she squirmed impatiently in response. 

“D-Don’t just stare,” she chided playfully, “I’m getting cold.”

He grinned up at her, licking his lips. “Just admiring the feast before I partake. I want to remember this sight on lonely nights to keep me warm.” 

“You’ll be having a lot more of those if you don’t hurry.” 

He laughed and leaned forward to give her a slow, deliberate lick, tongue soft and flat and spread over the entirety of her entrance. She shuddered in response. “Th-that’s better...”

He laughed again, sending a warm vibration up through her entire body. 

“O-oh...”

He licked her slowly at first, teasing and tasting, swirling soft circles on tender skin. The taste and scent of her seemed to awaken something primal deep inside him, and soon he was lapping at her like a beast starved, hard and fast and eager. By the sounds she was making in response, he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying such treatment, groaning and clawing at the sheets below them. She was sopping wet and shuddering, hips popping and rolling with every sweep of his tongue. 

Gods, he wanted to make her come, wanted her writhing and bucking against his mouth. He focused his attention on the tender, twitching nub at the top of her slit and lavished it with hard flicks of his tongue. 

“Oh saints! Ohh goddess!” she gasped, back arching, “There! Oh, right there!”

He kept at her, even though his chest was burning and his jaw was starting to ache. He didn’t care if his tongue was numb for a week. After all, it wasn’t a feast of you didn’t eat too much. 

Her voice came to a crescendo and broke into a wail, her whole body jerking and shuddering against him in her climax. His own cock was twitching and dripping in response, aching and hot between his legs.

“Oh gods! Ohh, Claude... Ahh... Ahh hnn..! Oh my... You...” she mumbled, near incoherent. “Th-that was...”

He slid up beside her to kiss her neck, resting his chin on the edge of her shoulder. “Mm. I suppose you’re glad you didn’t cut my head off, then?”

She laughed softly, a breath and a slow, content sigh. “Yes, indeed. And now...”

She rolled over on top of him, breasts falling against his chest and hips against his belly, his rigid stand snug against the back of her buttocks. She shifted her body, leaning forward over him so her breasts were in his face, and he could feel the wet heat of her sex hovering over his own. 

“Byleth... ah, gods...I want...”

“Yes, tell me what you want.”

He wanted her so fiercely in that moment he could barely breathe. “I... I want to bury my cock in your tight, pink pussy,” he gasped. 

Her eyes widened at his crudeness, but her expression spoke volumes, cheeks red with a deep blush and her tongue darting over soft, swollen lips. She really had become so very expressive.

And he could tell she liked what she heard.

“I want to,” he continued breathlessly,  
“fuck your hard and fast, pound away until you lose all your senses.” 

She groaned and squirmed over him, wet and slick and rubbing against his shaft.

He gripped her hips and kept speaking, barely thinking as a torrent of words tumbled out of him. “Ah... Ah, I want to fill you up, over and over, until it drips out of you for days.”

“Oh gods, Claude!” she gasped and laughed, a sharp, musical sound. For a moment he thought he had gone too far. 

She leaned back, sitting up on her knees, and then took the full length of him inside of her at once in a tight, shuddering slide. 

His vision went white as pleasure so sudden and sharp flooded through him he nearly passed out. Gods, she was so perfect, tight and twitching around him as he surged inside her. It felt like he was filling every inch of her incredible body. How he kept from coming right then and there was a simply a Herculean test of willpower. 

She was squeezing him with her whole body now, leaning down and breathing hard as she kissed him deeply. He could only hold on for dear life, clutching her waist with both hands, the firm lobes of her backside rocking and shuddering on top of him, warm heat devouring him from aft to stern. 

“Mmhnn! Ah, Byleth...!”

She sat back, shifting her full weight to rest on his lap and he was unable to stop a hard, heavy grunt from escaping his throat. Dizzy with pleasure he looked down his body at her, to where they were so intimately joined. Her body was engulfing his cock, tight and wet and sucking him in. He thrust up into her, again and again, watching himself plunge into her hungry body as she rode him like a prize wyvern. 

His eyes swept up her figure, the trim muscles of her stomach, the heaving of her chest, the working of her throat as she moaned his name. 

Her eyes when had fallen shut under such a frenzy, fluttered open. Their gaze met and the wave of powerful emotion that filled him, more than passion and lust, but a sharp, almost violent rush of love. 

He came like an earthquake, a rolling spasm shaking through his entire body, a fault line centered underneath her. 

Gasping and shaking, she fell against him in a graceless slump. The labor of her breathing against the hard rise and fall of his own chest felt like a promise fulfilled. 

She struggled to sit up on her elbows, arms to either side of his face, the fall of her hair tickling his nose. She looked a right sweaty mess, and it was perfect. 

“Ah... Oh... Th-that was... Incredible...” she mumbled. “I wouldn't find a repeat performance. I certainly hope you don’t plan on running off again anytime soon?”

He grinned and kissed her, arms around her middle and pulling her down against him again. “Oh, there’s no way I am letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @evelynn_carver


End file.
